Normality
by cheshire06
Summary: On exceptionally rare occasions even Hibari Kyouya allows himself to be normal. A 1827-ish story. Warnings: Not as light hearted as the summary suggest but not all that dark. Amateur writer. First and possibly last 1827. OOC-ness


**Disclaimer**: I own KHR...in my dreams!!!

**A/N**: So...here we are. My first and last (?) 1827. I'm originally an 8059 and D18 shipper but that anime episode where Tsuna hesitates to leave the base because Hibari is fighting the Millefiore ambush just screams 1827. So thus this is born from my sleep-deprived mind.

**Warnings**: OOC-ness though I would like to think that its in context and the whole point of the story. What a sad excuse...

* * *

Hibari Kyouya is not normal. He abhors normal.

Normal people have snowball fights, watch fireworks, have lunch with friends, go out to the zoo, celebrate birthdays and holidays. But Hibari is not normal.

He is solitary and strong. Exceptionally so. Abnormally so. And that is why, when the Vongola Decimo looks for an accomplice to his plan, he looks for Hibari Kyouya.

The Decimo comes to him in his resource center. Sawada Tsunayoshi is calm and composed. He has prepared what he has to say and he is determined to make it heard. He takes a seat across his aloof Cloud guardian and lays his plans bare. He looks at him sternly, the weight of all his expectations apparent and unhidden.

When Tsuna tells him of his plans, Hibari merely says. "You will die, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Not a question, not a threat. A statement. And Tsuna nods in acknowledgement.

Hibari says nothing regarding the matter after that. Normal people would have reacted more. They would have looked at other alternatives no matter how futile. They would have grasped at any hope that it would not come to that.

And Tsuna would not have gone to them. He went to Hibari because he knew Hibari was not normal. Hibari would listen, realize the necessity of this course of action and would do want needs to be done.

Tsuna leaves and Hibari does not stop him. He isn't expected to, because he is not like normal people.

~...~

The day Tsuna dies, the morning before he leaves for the negotiations with the Millefiore, he sees Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari is seated on the steps of the shrine. Tsuna finds him placid and undisturbed, hardly concerned by the significance of the day. Others would have barricaded his room, chained him to the door, threatened him with suicide. They would have done something. But Hibari is different.

To Hibari, Tsuna has ceased to be a living being. The day the plan was revealed to him, this Tsuna had become a mere part of the plan. And this is as Tsuna expects.

"Make sure my body remains above ground."

These are their parting words. Tsuna leaves and Hibari does not stop him. He isn't expected to, because he is not like normal people.

~...~

The day of Tsuna's funeral, when they seal his coffin, most everyone is there. Most come to grieve the passing of the Vongala Decimo, Others, those who came to pay their respects, put on a mask of remorse. All of them bring flowers to adorn his casket.

All save for one. Hibari Kyouya walks empty-handed in the middle of the funeral ceremony and leaves before everyone else. It is merely a show of the famiglia's stability – that despite the Sky's passing his guardians remain. He does not grieve nor show remorse.

His gaze passes indifferently over the casket, the evidence of Tsuna's death. He doesn't concern himself with his death because it is merely a piece of the plan. One feels neither grief nor anything for that matter about a piece of the plan. One only makes sure that it happens and comes to pass.

When he leaves the ceremony, no one stops him. They do not expect him to stay for he is unlike anybody and everybody. He is not normal.

~...~

Tsuna's coffin lies in the forests in the outskirts of Namimori. It remains above ground as per his wish. Some linger in that place, reluctant to part even with just the shell of the Decimo. They take with them flowers to leave as a token. They stay awhile to talk to deaf ears. They allow themselves to be normal for is it not but normal to want to deceive oneself that someone precious is alive and well? But they are not Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari leaves for his research on rings and boxes the very day of the funeral. While most see a coffin, he sees a portal – a portal which is crucial to the plan. While Tsuna left to others memories and happiness, he left Hibari with expectations and a plan.

No one questions why Hibari never visits the coffin. They do not expect him to for he is unlike anybody and everybody. He is not normal.

~...~

When the 15 year old Tsuna appears, Hibari shows no surprise but allows himself an ever so slight smile. Finally, the waiting is done and it is time to proceed. The training can commence. This is what will make or break this plan.

Sawada Tsunayoshi has passed the trial. He has come to terms with the Vongola's past and has determined its future under his rule. Once again, they have finished another step in the plan but it is far from over. What will follow is even more training to prepare this young Decimo to face the rest of it.

The walls of the training facility are damaged. They are riddled with cracks and holes from the intense training they are undergoing. But it isn't enough yet. Tsuna has still to master his move. Hibari does not relent in his attacks. He will continue until Tsuna is strong enough. But time passes and Tsuna just takes all the hits and does not improve. Hibari can feel frustration, anger and something else seeping through into his void of emotion. Panic.

The plan, the final parting, the cold and lifeless body, the funeral, the coffin. They all flash through his mind and finally he relents; he gives in and allows himself to be normal, to be like everyone else. Expectations be damned.

He strikes the Vongola, and Tsuna blocks it.

_The plan. "You will die, Sawada Tusnayoshi."_

"What do you think you're doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna's eyes widen. He is surprised. This is the first time Hibari has spoken since the start of their training.

_Their parting words. "Make sure my body remains above ground."_

"Do you really understand what is at stake here!!" Hibari strikes again. Tsuna has put up his arms in a defensive stance but is forced to take a step back.

_The cold and lifeless body._

"You have no idea how much hinges on your victory!" Another strike, stronger than the last one. Tsuna is once again forced to take a few steps back. He is nearing the wall and he is going to be cornered.

_The funeral. _

"Do you know what will happen if you lose?!" A very powerful strike that sends Tsuna stumbling back. Tsuna is now forced against the wall. The tonfas clatter noisily to the floor as Hibari grabs the younger man's shoulders and shakes him. "Do you?!"

_The coffin._

"If you don't win, then everything is final! You died. I didn't stop you and you died! You saw me the day you died and I said nothing! Not even good-bye! They put your body in the coffin and sealed it! They cried over you and offered you flowers. I couldn't even do that! Your coffin in that forest will actually be a coffin! And you…you will really be dead!"

…_you died and I said nothing and did nothing…_

Hibari pants and gasps. He cannot remember the last time he has said so much. He just stops there, catching his breath until he feels a warm hand touch his face. He looks up to stare into equally warm amber eyes. Soft lips leave a feather-light kiss on his. And the boy says "I understand, Hibari-san."

He abruptly turns away from that touch. "No, you don't."

_But I will make you._

The moment of weakness has passed and he will not allow himself another. He is Hibari Kyouya and he isn't like normal people. He doesn't give in to his emotions. He is not normal. He picks up the fallen tonfas and resumes his fighting stance.

"Fight me seriously or I will bite you to death."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there it is. I have released it into the wild and left it to fend for itself against the ferocious jaws of the readers. Please be gentle.

Also, before you all start screaming that the first part (when Tsuna visits Hibari regarding the plan) sounds a lot like something you already read before. That's because it does. I never meant it to be but it does sound like a scene from "What is needed" written by "The Dream Whisperer". If you haven'r read it, check it out. Its absolutely great and its here in fanfiction(.)net and in my favorite stories.

Please review. Review. They are much loved.


End file.
